Tímido
by Kisumo-chan
Summary: Summary: Ella es demasiado tímida y él algunas veces también…Ella lo ama demasiado, y él no muestra ningún signo de amor o cariño hacía la joven. Esa es la verdad? O solamente él esta actuando? [RyoxSak].


Tímido.

**Tiempo…sí, eso era exactamente lo que le faltaba. Le faltaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre todos sus pensamientos y las confusiones que crecían más día a día. No podía creer que ya habían pasado cuatro años…se habían pasado tan rápido…y muchos se habían ido. **

**Hacía mucho que no veía a algunos ex titulares de Seigaku, ya que se habían ido a otros países a seguir con el tenis o a estudiar…Con el único que se veía seguido era con Momo, y de vez en cuando con Eiji u Oishi.**

**También se veía cada tanto con Horio y sus dos amigos…Tomoka siempre estaba con ellos, así que tenía que soportar a sus ridículos y ruidosos comentarios…pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía a ella. **

**Si…hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sakuno Ryuzaki, o mejor dicho…ella no sabía que él siempre la veía a ella. La muchacha había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante como mesera ya que podía estudiar y al mismo tiempo, se pagaba los estudios y con lo que le sobraba podía salir con sus amigas o amigos…**

I Can see how you are beautifull,

Can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away

Puedo ver lo hermosa que eres,

puedes sentir mis ojos en ti?

Como soy tímido volteo mi cabeza.

**Eran las 7:32…se tenía que apurar ya que en varios minutos empezaba el turno de la chica y trabajaba hasta las diez de la noche. Por qué sabía todo eso? Porque se había dado cuenta que él en realidad la amaba…no sabía si tanto como ella lo amaba a él, pero la quería y de eso no dudaba…se había dado cuenta hacía un año y medio atrás, cuando la chica se tuvo que ir por seis meses a otro país ya que su abuela tenía que viajar y no podía dejarla sola.**

**Su ausencia lo había hecho reflexionar mucho…ya nadie lo animaba en los partidos, ni lo felicitaba cuando los ganaba, o se ponía mal cuando salía lastimado de algún juego, o le hacía el almuerzo…o mejor aún, que siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien y se preocupaba por él. Poco a poco empezó a extrañar todas las atenciones que le brindaba esa chica de largas trenzas…aunque ya no las usaba. Empezó a dejarse el pelo suelto y se lo cortó a la altura de los pechos. Le quedaba hermoso y según él…era un ángel sin alas. Sí, _su_ pequeño ángel sin alas. **

**Se estaba retrasando demasiado. Si no se terminaba de bañar en 5 minutos no iba a poder ver cuando la chica entrará al negocio y él la observara sin que ella lo notara. Terminó de vestirse y se fue de la casa sin decir nada. Aún seguía viviendo con sus padres y su prima, aunque ya había decidido que a mitad de año iba a alquilar un departamento que quedara cerca de la universidad y del restaurante donde trabajaba la chica. Nanako había empezado a sospechar del por qué siempre su primo salía a esa hora todos los días…**

**Estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba obsesionando con ese tema. La chica lo volvía loco y cuando la veía se quedaba duro como una roca…La admiraba, la quería y la amaba. Quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero sospechaba que tenía algún novio…o prometido. Era muy bonita como para pasar desapercibida y que nadie se volteará a mirarla. **

**Al contrario, el no era el único que siempre la observaba cuando entraba al lugar donde trabajaba, para nada…las chicas la miraban de una forma muy envidiosa, los chicos que estaban solos o en grupo con sus amigos siempre la miraban con cara de babosos y no faltaba el descarado que le chiflaba o le murmuraba algo cuando pasaba por al lado de la mesa. Y siempre ocurría que los chicos que iban en parejas la miraban como bobos y sus acompañantes tenían que pellizcarlos para que reaccionen.**

**El sonido del freno del taxi donde él estaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pagó al conductor, y se quedó plantando en la puerta del restaurante. Eran las 7:58…había llegado justo a tiempo. Entró rápidamente y se sentó en le mesa donde siempre estaba. Tomó la cartilla para tapar su rostro…Y entró. Con la respiración agitada, el cabello algo alborotado y sosteniéndose de la manija de la puerta, había llegado Sakuno. **

**La chica se fue a cambiar, no sin antes escuchar los comentarios de los chicos. Ella sabía que tenían razón, ya que había cambiado mucho. Tenía un cuerpo bastante proporcionado que hacía babear a cualquiera. Se puso la ropa que siempre usaba y atendió a las mesas que le tocaban.**

**Eran las 10 y se tenía que ir…fue a cambiarse, se puso su ropa normal y empezó a caminar hacía su casa. Ya se había acostumbrado. El camino por el cual volvía era totalmente desierto. Pero se sentía segura. Nunca entendía porque, pero sentía que siempre había alguien cuidándola…no le importó. Luego de 15 minutos, llegó a su casa y entró.**

Working late in diner Citylite,

I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me,

hoping you will see me

Trabajando tarde en restaurante Citylite,

Veo que vuelves a salvo a tu casa

Estoy seguro que no puedes verme,

Pero igual espero que lo hagas.

**Escondido atrás de un árbol, estaba ryoma asegurándose que la chica había llegado a su casa sana y salva...esa noche iba a poder dormir en paz. Ya le había pasado muchas veces que no había podido ir a verla y estaba con el corazón en la boca pensando que le podía pasar algo o algún pervertido podría abusar de ella. Esas ideas lo torturaban, y todos los días la seguía hasta su casa para confirmar que estaba bien. Salió de su escondite, y subió a un taxi que siempre pasaba por allí a esa hora. Ya se había acostumbrado...**

**Estaba muy cansada, subió a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama. Ese mes su abuela no estaba ya que había tenido que viajar. Quería acompañarla, pero no podía. No podía descuidar sus estudios y menos ahora su trabajo. Su abuela la comprendió perfectamente y se marchó de allí sin ella. **

**Entró al baño, llenó la tina de agua y se sumergió en ella…hacía bastante tiempo que sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho y colocó sus manos sobre el…sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Extrañaba a una persona…A quién? A nadie más ni nada menos que a Ryoma Echizen. Hacía más de dos meses que no lo veía y eso era mucho tiempo para ella. Había logrado acercarse un poco más a él y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Pero ella quería ser algo más que simplemente amigos… aunque sabía que era imposible.**

**Luego de veinte minutos se cambio y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería otro día y tal vez…vería a ryoma. Ja! Que idea más estúpida…sabía que era totalmente irónico, pero algunos días, prefería vivir de una ilusión antes de consumirse en llanto…**

**Dos semanas después…**

**Eran las 7:59 y sabía que en cualquier momento cruzaría la puerta y fue así como lo hizo. Llegó en el mismo estado de siempre, se fue a cambiar y empezó a atender las mesas 2, 3 y 5 que le correspondían a ella. **

**La joven estaba tomando el pedido de la tercera mesa y fue a la cocina. Espero el pedido y lo llevó. Se quedó parada y cuando vio que nadie necesitaba más nada, fue a sentarse a una mesa alejada con una amiga. Había entablado una linda amistad con una chica que trabaja ahí también y tenían una situación muy parecida en todos los aspectos. Empezaron a comer y a charlar…eran las 8:37, aún era temprano…así que, como estaba aburrida, empezó a observar a las personas que estaban sentadas y…**

**Notó a la misma persona que todos los días iba allí y se sentaba en la misma mesa. No entendía, pero siempre tenía la sensación que era observada por él cuando atendía a los demás. Pero nunca podía ver su rostro, por qué? Porque siempre llevaba unos oscuros anteojos negros y una gorra que hacían que fuera imposible que la chica se fijara si lo conocía o no.**

**Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos en unos segundos. Él no parecía querer apartar sus ojos de los de ella y no se había impresionado ni un poco. Mientras que ella, había abierto los ojos de par en par y un curioso sonrojo se había hecho presente en su rostro. Se sorprendió por dos cosas. La primera fue porque ella misma intentó ocultarlo tomándose las mejillas con las manos, y la otra era que esa extraña persona había sonreído al ver esa reacción en ella y siguió comiendo de su pedido como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**No lo entendía…solamente se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Ryoma…Ryoma…diablos, cómo lo extrañaba a ese chico! . Al recordarlo, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, que tenían la apariencia de nostalgia y cariño.**

**Parpadeó un par de veces sin notar que el sujeto la miraba de reojo. Se dio cuenta que una persona de la mesa 2 estaba llamándola. Se paró enseguida y fue a la cocina a agarrar lo que decía el pedido que había tomado.**

**Ryoma observaba cada paso que ella daba, pero pudo notar a la distancia que estaba que sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente. Pensó que tal vez era porque se iría a encontrar con algún novio o compañero, pero nunca ocurrió. Tal vez era porque lo había recordado…no lo sabía, aunque lo intrigaba mucho y le gustaría saberlo. Sonrió con solo pensar eso, que la chica lo extrañaba…eso sería un sueño totalmente imposible para él, pero, que sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba sucediendo.**

Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye.  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye

Algunas veces me sorprendo porque me miras y guiñas el ojo

Te veo en el restaurante Citylite sirviendo todas esas comidas y después

Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos

**Vio que la chica volvía nuevamente a la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Siempre pensaba que en vez de ir hacía allá, caminaba hacía donde estaba él y le empezaba hablar, reconociéndolo. Que idiotez...sabía que nunca lo iba a reconocer. Y cómo diablos iba a hacerlo? Si la chica era despistada y el con los anteojos y la gorra cubriéndole el rostro era algo casi imposible de pensar. La única manera era que tal vez y con algo de suerte, escuché su voz...pero prefería seguir observándola de lejos. Temía la reacción de la chica al verlo y su propia reacción...no tenía la menor idea de como actuar ante esa situación, así que prefería seguir de ese modo...**

**Aunque algunas veces, daría cualquier cosa por correr hacía la chica y besarla allí mismo.**

Oh, please,  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy, can't you see?

Oh, por favor

Háblame, muéstrame compasión

Tu me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras

Pero soy tímido, no puedes notarlo?

**El joven había regresado a su casa y se había tirado en su cama, como siempre lo hacía. Se quedó pensando en esa hermosa chica...Realmente la amaba. Durante el día siempre esperaba impaciente a que sean las 7 para poder salir hacía su casa, bañarse, cambiarse e irse inmediatamente al restaurante. Ya se había convertido en una rutina...de la cual no se quería desacostumbrar.**

Obsessed by you, your looks, well,  
anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper & erased away

Obsesionado de ti, tu mirada, bueno,

De cualquier manera "Algún día moriré por tí"

Escribí en un papel & lo borré nuevamente.

**Eran las 8 y él ya estaba en el local, esperando a que Sakuno llegará. Llegó, pero antes de ir a cambiarse, un hombre de unos 50 años con bigote se acercó a la chica y al parecer le explicó algo. Ella asintió y entró a cambiarse.**

**No entendió que estaba pasando ni tampoco llegó a leer los labios del señor como siempre solía hacer cuando no escuchaba una conversación. Se pusó un poco nerviso cuando la chica empezó a mirar las mesas que tenía alrededor que eran la 4 y la 6, en las cuales no había nadie, y enfocó sus hermosos ojos rojos en él. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante, así que volteó la cabeza y se sacó los anteojos, empezó a refregarsélos, ya que una basurita había entrado en ellos.**

**Seguía intentando sacar lo que sea que se había metido adentro de su parpado que estaba empezando a molestarlo, pero una suave voz hizo que se detuviera:**

**-disculpe, que va a ordenar?- le preguntó la chica, sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo.**

**Ja!...esto no podía estar pasando. No, claro que no, ella no podía estar allí y menos pidiéndole el pedido a él. Volteó un poco la cabeza y se acordó que no tenía puesto los anteojos, rápidamente se los colocó.**

**Sakuno juró ver los mismísimos ojos de gato color ámbar de ryoma en ese muchacho. Ahora que lo veía bien, si se parecía un poco...pero no podía ser él, no, claro que no!. Qué iba a estar haciendo él en el restaurante donde trabaja ella a esas horas? Seguro que tenía cosas mucho más importantes para hacer...y una vez más se sonrojó al recordar su rostro y sus hermosos ojos que la hacían sentirse desnuda ante él.**

**-dis...disculpe, q-qué va a ordenar?- preguntó la chica tartamudeando, no entedía por que se había puesto nerviosa de golpe.**

**Qué linda!...siempre tartamudeaba o se sonrojaba cuando estaba con él...era algo que realmente lo enloquecía. Esperen un momento...acaso lo había reconocido? No...seguramente no, porque lo hubiera saludado y hasta, tal vez, lo hubiera abrazado como siempre hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al notar el nerviosismo de la chica.**

**-emm...-dijo tratando de cambiar la voz, a una más aspera- un café por favor...**

**-enseguida - le dijo la chica caminando torpemente hacía la cocina, pidió el pedido y se lo llevó a la mesa. Luego empezó a atender a las demás personas.**

**Lo que había pasado era que su amiga con la que siempre cenaba había faltado ya que se había enfermado...y como solamente ellas se ocupaban a esas horas del lugar, iba a tener que atender a dos mesas más por ese día.**

**Ryoma estaba contento, la había visto de cerca, se había sonrojado y hasta había tartamudeado. Solamente el escucharla hablar lo hacía sentirse feliz...y una loca idea se le pasó por la cabeza: se preguntó que sabor tendrían los labios de Sakuno...¡Pero en que pensaba! No podía pensar eso! Eso sería abusar de la chica...siempre y cuando ella se opusiera. De cualquier manera, empezó a beber el café y a leer el diario que estaba ahí en la mesa, para matar el tiempo, mientras la miraba de reojo, en silencio.**

Still I sit in diner Citylite,

drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you,

could that really be you.

Todavía estoy sentado en el restaurante Citylite,

tomando café o leyendo mentiras

Volteó mi cabeza y te observo,

esperando que realmentes seas vos.

**Se fue a sentar a la mesa donde siempre cenaba con su amiga. Que extraño se sentía...se sentía sola, era el mismo sentimiento que le producía la ausencia de ryoma. **

**-"Otra vez pensando en él?"- le reprochó su conciencia, sabía perfectamente que había intentado olvidarlo, pero no lo había logrado.**

**Para evitar escucharla, volteó para ver al muchacho que hace unos segundos pensó que era ryoma...entonces empezó a suspirar. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo él en ese momento...en que estaría pensando...entonces recordó que una vez ella se había puesto celosa porque unas chicas se habían acercado a él a pedirle autógrafos. Se concentró en recordar aquella sonrisa sincera que le había obsequiado al ver la reacción de su rostro, ella se la devolvió y se fue a sentar casi corriendo a un banco que había en la plaza donde estaban.**

**Al recordar ese lindo recuerdo, una bonita sonrisa apareció en su rostro nuevamente...ese chico le recordaba a él, deseaba que fuera él y se tiraría en sus brazos. Lo extrañaba muchísimo...pero lo que no sabía, era que estaba solo a unos metros de ella.**

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes

Algunas veces me sorprendo porque me miras y guiñas el ojo

Veo tu hermosa sonrisa y siento ganas de correr y alerjarme de ahí

Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos.

**Ryoma sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él, y empezó a pensar que estaba sospechando de él. Siguió leyendolas noticias que decía el diario desinteresadamente. Pasaba de una página a otra cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron completamente al leer la noticia.**

**En ella hablaba de Tezuka, su antiguo cápitan, en la cual relataba que estaba avanzando con triunfos en su camino ganando otro torneo en las afueras del país. También decía que su técnica dejaba impactado a mas de un busca talentos y que se rumoreaba que ya estaba a punto de entrar entre los mejores 15 jugadores del mundo.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se alegró por su capitán. Recordó que Momoshiro le había comentado que Kunimitsu iba a jugar en otro torneo, y justamente era el que estaba leyendo. Cerró el diario, tomó su último sorbo de café y vio su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que diera el horario en que Sakuno terminaba su trabajo. Por instinto, giró la cabeza y se encontró por segunda vez en el día, con los hermosos ojos de la muchacha. Devido a la distancia, no pudo notar que la joven había tomado una desición, ya que un extraño brillo en sus ojos se había formado nuevamente.**

Oh, please,  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy, can't you see?

Oh, por favor,

Háblame, muéstrame compasión

Tu me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras

Pero soy tímido, no puedes notarlo?

**Una vez más eran las diez de la noche y la chica se había ido a cambiar. Salió del restaurante, y el pidió la cuenta. La pagó rápidamente, tomó su chaqueta y se fue del lugar en busca de Sakuno. Empezó a caminar por el lugar donde siempre iba y no vio a Sakuno. Caminó un poco más y no la veía. Se empezó a asustar.**

**Aceleró su paso hasta la esquina mirando hacía todos lados, y no la encontraba, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:**

**-me podrías decir quién eres y por qué siempre me sigues hasta mi casa?- preguntó firmemente una voz.**

**Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. No, no podía ser ella...le pedía a Kami que no fuera ella, pero, para su mala suerte, no lo escuchó. El destino se había empeñado en juntarlos, y no iba a desistir tan pronto.**

**Se dio vuelta lentamente, y se puso cara a cara con la chica.**

**-no vas a responderme? –preguntó nuevamente.**

**Le quería hablar, le quería responder, le quería explicar porque hacía todo lo que hacía...pero no, no podía. Sería un shock para ella y estaba seguro que la chica tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Bajó el rostro apenado, y agradeció que llevaba su gorra y los anteojos, sino la chica se hubiera dado cuenta que era él.**

**-muy bien...entonces me voy, y te pido por favor que no me sigas más- le dijo y emprendió su marcha nuevamente.**

I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains

Yo veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte por ahí, porque algunas veces debo verte

Pero no entiendo como puedes mantenerme encadenado.

**Solo pudo caminar dos pasos ya que alguien la había agarrado del brazo suavemente. Intentó soltarse pensando que le iba a robar, pero no pudo. El chico que tenía adelante era mucho más fuerte que ella. La acorraló en un árbol, y aunque forsejeó, el cuerpo del chico impedía su escape.**

**-por qué...por qué estas haciendo todo esto? Quién eres?- le preguntó la chica muy asustada.**

**-porque te amo- le dijo y aprisionó sus labios con los de ella, besándolos profundamente.**

**La chica estaba muy mal, y sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas no resistirían su peso y se desplomaría en el suelo. Pero unos fuertes brazos en su cintura evitaron su caída, abrazándola dulcemente.**

**No entedía porque ese chico la besaba de ese modo tan desesperado, como si lo hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo o como si hiciera mucho que deseaba probar sus labios. Pero entendió muchísimo menos porque le estaba correspondiendo.**

**Ryoma abrió los ojos al sentir que la chica le correspondía, se sentía tan bien...los cerró nuevamente y en ese momento introdujó su lengua en la boca de la chica, que en pocos segundos le correspondió.**

**Pasaron así varios segundos...hasta que ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. La chica abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había permitido. Quería darle una buena cachetada a ese maldito descarado por abusarse de ella, y quería matarse ella misma por haberle correspondido.**

**-quién...quién eres?- le preguntó nuevamente al ver que el chico sonreía triunfadoramente.**

**Lo que vio la dejo sin habla. El chico se sacó los anteojos y lo vio a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de gato ya los había visto...no...no podía ser él...no podía ser...**

**-ryoma? –preguntó la chica atónita, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.**

**El chico al escuchar su nombre la besó nuevamente, y con más pasión. Se extrañó al ver que la chica no correspondía ni un beso cuando la besaba, pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado ya que Sakuno había subido sus brazos el cuello de él y lo besaba de la misma manera.**

And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scenery over again

Y cada hora siento, que estás tomando poder sobre mí y no puedo dejarte

Repitiendo la escena una y otra vez

**Estaba emocionada, ilusionada, confundida y con muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza. No entendía casi nada, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en corresponderle al chico. Se separaron nuevamente y el chico apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. La miraba a los ojos y le sonreía de una forma cautivadora. **

**Sakuno estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero feliz. Al fin había sido correspondida por ryoma. Y eso no se veía todos los días.**

**-sorprendida?- le preguntó al ver la cara de la chica. Estaba satisfecho. Muy satisfecho. Al fin la tenía en sus brazos y podía gritar que la amaba.**

**-...mucho- le respondió la chica un poco después al tomar aire. Lo abrazó. Puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras el la abrazaba más fuertemente que antes. Se sentía tan segura en esos cálidos brazos...protegida...querida.**

**El chico se embriagaba en el aroma de su cabello y en su dulce perfume. Ambas cosas siempre fueron de su agrado. Cada vez que ella lo abrazaba por algo, disimuladamente, olía ese delicioso aroma que lo atrapaba. Ahora podía hacerlo tranquilamente y sin disimular, ya que ahora ella sería de él y de nadie más.**

**Se extrañó al ver que la chica no se había movido de su posición, así que poco a poco se fue apartando de ella. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Y claro, no era para menos, demasiadas emociones por un día.**

**La tomó en sus brazos como un bebé y la llevó a su casa. Buscó en el pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba la llave y abrió la puerta. Se dio cuenta que su abuela no estaba, entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a su cuarto. La colocó sobre su cama y la tapó con una manta. Se quedó unos segundos observándola...se veía hermosa. Tenía un rostro angélical y una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.**

**Miró su reloj, ya eran mas de las 11 y en su casa se iban a preocupar. Besó su frente y luego vio los rosados labios de la chica entre abiertos. No se resistió y los besó dulcemente, para luego salir de la casa y dirigirse a su casa.**

**Unos cálidos rayos de sol traspasaba su cortina e iluminaban su cara. Se dio vuelta debido a la luz, cuando se sentó bruscamente en su cama. Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Recordó que había salido del restaurante y se había encontrado con ryoma y ambos se besaron...pero como había llegado ahí? Definitivamente, ese había sido otro sueño de los tantos que tenía con el muchacho.**

**Se fue a dar una ducha mientras sentía el perfume del chico sobre su piel. No entendía nada, pero eso la confundió. Esa noche después de trabajar lo iba a llamar para preguntarle si lo que había experimentado fue realidad o un simple pero hermoso sueño.**

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes.

Algunas veces me sorprendo porque me miras y guiñas el ojo

Veo tu hermosa sonrisa y siento ganas de correr y alejarme de ahí

Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos.

**Fue a la universidad confundida...no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón latía suavemente, su mente estaba tranquila y aún podía sentir el aroma de Ryoma sobre su piel. Empezó a pensar que estaba loca y se estaba obsesionando con el pobre chico.**

**Salió de la universidad y empezó a caminar hacía el restaurante. Tenía un buen presentimiento. Su corazón le decía que se apresurara pero su mente no le hacía caso y caminaba tranquilamente por las calles observando los negocios a los cuales nunca prestó atención. Por qué justo ahora se fijaba en ellos?...cada cosa empeoraba aún más su pensamiento, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta del restaurante.**

Oh, please

Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see

Oh, por favor

Háblame, muéstrame compasión

Tu me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras

Pero soy tímido, no puedes notarlo?

**Puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y su corazón, antes tranquilo, empezó a palpitar rápidamente. ¡No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando! Sacó fuerza de algún lugar, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo impactada.**

Oh baby, talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But i'm shy can't you  
I'm shy can't you  
I'm shy can't you see?

Oh nena, háblame, muéstrame compasión

Tu me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras,

Pero soy tímido no puedes

Soy tímido no puedes

Soy tímido, no puedes notarlo?

**Ryoma estaba sentado en la mesa en la cual antes se sentaba el extraño muchacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro, observándola.**

**Se dio cuenta que lo que supuestamente había soñado, había sucedido en realidad, y sonriéndole solo a él, comenzó a hacer su trabajo nuevamente.**

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos! n.n bueno, acá esta mi primer fic de pot...creo esta un poco largo para ser un songfic -.- jejeje, es que me emociono mucho y no me puedo contener xD.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribirlo y lo quería subir antes de k empiecen las clases...pero como se darán cuenta, no pude -.-...así que lo publico ahora n.n. Por si se preguntan, la cancion se llama "Shy" (que se habrán dado cuenta que es tímido/a) y el grupo que la canta se llama "Sonata Arctica". Si les gustó la letra bajénse la canción, es realmente hermosa.**

**Dedico este fic a mi hermanito gonza, tkm!.**

**Eso es todo, tal vez ponga otra fic nn.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este intento de fic!.**

**Bye! nOn**

**Kisumo-chan.**


End file.
